


[podfic] Safe as Houses: A Wizard's Guide to Home Repair

by majoline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Domestic, F/M, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Luna, it was love at first sight, but Severus took quite a bit longer to learn how to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Safe as Houses: A Wizard's Guide to Home Repair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe as Houses: A Wizard's Guide to Home Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91228) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



> This was recorded for the Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt: "love at first sight"
> 
> It's in three separate parts because of computer failure, but the album art I made is on all three parts and it should play the parts one right after the other in order :)
> 
> Thank you, Beth H, for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> Last podfic of the year and Bingo! sliding in just under the wire *wipes brow*
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapters: 3  
Length: 00:23:41  
Size: 18.6 MB 

[Download the MP3s from the Direct Download link from the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013011003.zip)


End file.
